1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera incorporating an electric film wind-up mechanism which automatically performs a film forwarding action without photographing in loading the camera with film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In loading camera with a film, the fore end of the film is generally pulled out of a film container; the perforation of the film is engaged with a sprocket and the fore end portion of the film is wound on a reel shaft; the back cover of the camera is closed; and then a film forwarding operation without photographing is carried out by repeating film winding and shutter releasing several times respectively until an effective frame portion of the film is pulled out to an aperture part of the camera. Such a film forwarding operation does not directly relate to photographing and is tedious. Besides, if the shutter releasing operation is carried out without covering the lens with a lens cap or the like, unnecessary photographing is effected on the fore end portion of the film. Further, in the case of an aperture preference type automatic exposure controlling camera, if shutter release operations are carried out with a lens cap put on the lens, a long period of time would be wasted for an exposure action automatically performed during the non-photographing film forwarding operation.
To solve this problem, there have been provided some cameras of the type arranged to permit winding several frames in the fore end portion of the film without effecting shutter release after film loading and are provided with a blocking member which automatically stops the film winding action upon arrival of an effective frame of the film at the aperture part of the camera.
Even in cameras of this type, it is still necessary to manually carry out a film winding operation which is not directly related to photographing. Further, where an electric motor drive wind-up device is attached to the camera, film winding must be carried out by closely watching a film counter for the first several frames of the film, or the film will be wound up too much.